


Kogane

by karmad



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Hamilton..but it's Voltron, Help, I Don't Even Know, Mash-up, Multi, Oh My God, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/karmad
Summary: Hamilton is an American Musical is a sung-through musical about the life of American Founding Father Alexander Hamilton, with music, lyrics and book by Lin-Manuel Miranda.Voltron is when Five Earth teens - Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Shiro - who become the last line of defense for the galaxy in an intergalactic battle against the evil alien force led by King Zarkon.What happens when you put them together? You get: Kogane





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ♦ Volton, its characters and locations,. That's too much power for one fan-girl♦
> 
> ♥ The play "Hamilton", its plot, and characters also don't belong to me. It was just a really good musical which I enjoy.♥
> 
> Now that we have all the technical stuff out of the way:
> 
> ♥♦Enjoy!!!♦♥

The stage lit up and there was a young man emerging from a large boat, an ocean liner that finally docked in New York. The boy got off with nothing but the clothes on his back and then the scene suddenly paused.  
A man with a white tuft of hair in the front walked in front of the scene like it was coming from a projector and pointed to the boy. 

“How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Galra, dropped in the middle of a forgotten Spot in the universe by providence, impoverished, in squalor; grow up to be a hero and a scholar?” he asked. Then a young short girl with glasses walked in the scene and added more 

 

“The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father, got a lot farther by working a lot harder. By being a lot smarter” She said fixing her glasses 

“By being a self-starter. By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter” She finished. After her a man pushed her out of the way 

“And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up. Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of. The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter” A large man came onto the paused scene now  
“Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned.Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain. Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain. And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain” 

 

The first man from before appeared again.  
“Well, the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man”. Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland. “Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and the world's gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?” The boy from the scene jumped infront of the white haired man and yelled his name. 

 

“Yo, It’s Keith Kogane. My name is Keith Kogane and there’s a million things I haven’t done. But just you wait, just you wait…” he said as he made room for a pretty young woman. 

 

“When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden. Two years later, see Keith and his mother bedridden Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick” She said. 

After that everybody whispered to each other keeping Keith out of their little circle

“And Keith got better but his mother went quick” 

Then a older man with a bright mustache pushed onto the scene 

“Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide  
Left him with nothin’ but ruined pride, something new inside. A voice saying: 

“You gotta fend for yourself.”

“Keith, you gotta fend for yourself.”  
The man with the mustache started again.  
“He started retreatin’ and readin’ every treatise on the shelf”  
The man with the tuft came on again.  
“There would have been nothin’ left to do. For someone less astute. He woulda been dead or destitute. Without a cent of restitution. Started workin’, clerkin’ for his late mother’s landlord. Tradin’ sugar cane and rum and all the things he can’t afford. Scammin’ for every book he can get his hands on. Plannin’ for the future see him now as he stands on. The bow of a ship headed for a new land. In New York you can be a new man.” he finished strongly. 

At this point Keith was in the foreground telling the chorus of men and women to wait as his journey was still paused. 

 

Four men stood up now.  
“We fought with him” they said 

The small woman and a boy stood up.  
“Me? I died for him” 

The man with the mustache stood up now.  
Me? I trusted him

A group of well dressed women came next.  
“Me? I loved him”

The man with the tuft finished.  
“And me? I’m the damn fool that shot him.” 

Everybody who already sang came up now.  
“There’s a million things I haven’t done.But just you wait!” 

The man with the tuft came again and asked.  
“What’s your name, man?!”

 

“Keith Kogane!”


	2. Takashi Shirogane, Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dare is slowly consuming my life.

1776

New York City

 

The scene started to play again after everyone stopped singing and the boy started to mve again running after a large man with an undercut and a white tuft of hair. 

 

“Pardon me, are you Takashi Shirogane, sir?”

 

The man turned around. “That depends, who's asking?”

 

The boy was nervous twiddling his thumbs. 

“Oh well sure, sir. I'm Keith Kogane, I'm at your service, sir

I have been looking for you” 

 

The man kept walking. “I'm getting nervous.” 

 

The boy was rambling at this point running behind the larger man

“Sir, I heard your name at the Garrison, I was seeking an accelerated course of study. When I got sort out of sorts with a buddy of yours, I may have punched him, It’s a blur, sir

He handles the financials—” he said 

 

The man stopped and looked the boy in the eyes. “You punched the bursar?”

 

The boy looked around nervous. “YES! I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid” He looked a bit angry remembering the event. “I’m not stupid. So how’d you do it? How’d you graduate so fast?” He asked

 

Shiro looked at the boy. “It was my parents' dying wish before they passed.” 

 

The boy….oddly looked happy and Shiro was very confused. 

“You're an orphan. Of course, I'm an orphan! God, I wish there was a war! Then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for. 

 

Shiro stopped the boy “Can I buy you a drink?”

 

Keith’s stomach growled. “That would be nice.” 

 

Shiro and Keith walked into the bar. “While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice” 

 

“Talk less” Shiro started. 

 

Keith now looked at Shiro like he was crazy “What?” 

 

Shiro continued. 

“Smile more” 

 

Keith let out a little laugh

 

Shiro kept going

“Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for”

 

Keith looked at Shiro and deadpanned. “You can't be serious.” 

 

Shiro looked at him with amusement. “You want to get ahead?”

 

“Yes” Keith said. 

 

“Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead” Shiro said. Then a small loud group entered the tavern. 

 

A small girl with wild hair and glasses jumped on a table “Yo yo yo yo yo! What time is it?” 

 

A skinny Spanish boy and a larger boy with deeply tanned answered her. “Showtime!”

 

Shiro looked over annoyed. “...like I said…” 

 

The girl jumped from one table to another

“Showtime! Showtime! Yo! I’m Pidge Gunderson in the place to be! Uh, two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm working on three, uh! Those Galras don't want it with me. Cause I will pop chicka-pop these cops 'til I'm free!

 

The skinny Skinny spanish boy with a bun extracted the small girl from the table 

“Ah si si, mi amigo, mi nombre es Lance!” he introduced

“The Lancelot of the revolutionary set! I came from afar just to say: "Buenas noches! Tell the king, “Alejate!” Who's the best? Es mii! He said with a wink. 

 

The bigger boy spoke up this time, Shiro and Keith still sat frozen at the table

 

“Brrrah, brraaah! I am Hunk Garrett and I’m up in it, lovin’ it. Yes I heard your mother say “come again?” He yelled

 

Pidge and Lance yelled in approval at their friend “Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy” 

 

Hunk continued “Lock up your daughters and horses, of course It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets” 

 

Lance was surprised at his usually soft spoken friend. “Wow.” 

 

Pidge jumped back in “No sex! Just pour me another brew, son! Let’s raise a couple more” 

 

Hunk and Lance jumped in. 

“To the revolution!” 

 

Pidge jumped down from her table and waltzed over to Shiro and Keith. 

 

“Well if it ain’t the prodigy of The Garrison” 

 

“Takashi Shirogane” Hunk said. 

 

“Give us a verse, drop some knowledge” Pidge said 

 

Shiro sat back in his seat. “Good luck with that. You’re takin’ a stand. You spit, I’mma sit

We’ll see where we land” 

 

This was crap. Lance booed

 

Pidge moved closer wanting to know more “Burr, the revolution is imminent, What do you stall for?” she asked 

 

Keith stood up at this point looking at Shiro with disappointment 

If you stand for nothing, Shiro, what’ll you fall for?

 

Lance, Pidge and Hunk looked up at Keith 

“Oooh”

 

“Who are you?” Pidge asked 

 

“Who are you?” Hunk asked 

 

“Who are you?” Lane asked

 

“Who, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?” They asked in unison. 

 

Keith looked up in shock as the group surrounded him


	3. My Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLS TREAT THIS CRACK SERIOUSLY. LOL

Keith looked at the group of rowdy teens surrounding him and he just started nervously belting   
“I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. At this point he was standing on a table and the bartender looked ready to throw him and just about everybody out onto the streets.   
“Hey yo, I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy, and hungry and I'm not throwing away my shot” He jumped down from the table and picked up his drink taking a swig. 

“I'mma get scholarship to King's College. I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish.” He said winking at no one in particular. “The problem is I got a lot of brains, but no polishI gotta holler just to be heard With every word I drop knowledge” He said. He moved over to the rowdy group of Pidge, Lance and Hunk and sat at their table. 

“I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal. Tryin' to reach my goal, my power of speech: unimpeachable. Only nineteen, but my mind is older. These New York City streets getting colder, I shoulder.Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage I have learned to manage. I don't have a gun to brandish  
I walk these streets famished. The plan is to fan this spark into a flame. But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out my name I am the—” Keith was about to spell his name solo before the rest jumped in 

:  
“K-E, I-T-H, K-O, G, A-N-E, we are—meant to be” they shouted 

Keith started up rapping again drinking a bit more, Shiro looked on annoyed  
“A colony that runs independently. Meanwhile, Britain keeps shitting on us endlessly. Essentially, they tax us relentlessly. Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree. He ain't never gonna set his descendants free. So there will be a revolution in this century. ENTER ME!” He yells 

 

“(He says in parentheses)” Lance snickers

 

“Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me. I will lay down my life if it sets us free. Eventually you'll see my ascendancy” He said moving more around the bar picking up an annoyed Pidge who began to sing along. 

“And I am not throwing away my shot (my shot). I am not throwing away my shot (my shot). Hey yo, I'm just like my country I'm young, scrappy, and hungry. And I'm not throwing away my shot” At this point Hunk and Lance started to join in: “I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. Hey yo, I'm just like my country. I'm young, scrappy, and hungry. And I'm not throwing away my shot. It's time to take a shot!

 

Lance was sitting at the table, obviously drunk head lolling to the side before he jumped out his seat and started singing. “I dream of life without the monarchy. The unrest in Spain will lead to "onarchy"  
"Onarchy?" How you say, how you s—Oh, anarchy! When I fight I make the other side panicky  
With my  
Keith, Hunk and Pidge finished for him. 

 

“Shot!” 

Hunk stood this time visibly less drunk than Lance. “Yo, I'm a chef's apprentice. And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis. I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my chance  
To socially advance, instead of washin' some pans  
I'm gonna take a

 

“Shot!” 

Pidge gets back on her table perch with a beer in her hand “Eh, but we'll never be truly free  
Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me. You and I, do or die, wait till I sally in on a stallion. With the first black battalion. Have another…: 

 

“Shot!”

Shiro picked her up off the table and gently set the sassy lost child on the floor.   
“Geniuses, lower your voices. You keep out of trouble, and you double your choices. I'm with you, but the situation is fraught. You've got to be carefully taught:  
If you talk, you're gonna get shot!

 

Shiro, check what we got, Mr.McClain, hard rock like Lancelot. Hunk, I think your pants look hot  
Pidge, I like you a lot. Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot  
What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot. Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not. A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists. Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is” Keith said with a murderous glint in his eyes then he blinked back to reality. 

 

“Oh, am I talkin' too loud?. Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth, I never had a group of friends before. I promise that I'll make y'all proud….” he said twiddling his thumbs and looking at the ground. 

 

Everyone was silent for a beat until Pidge jumped up. 

 

“Let's get this guy in front of a crowd!”

 

Then random people on the street started jumping in confusing the ones inside the bar but they went with it anyway  
“I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy, and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy, and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot”

 

Pidge, who Shiro had to keep off of tall objects jumped onto a pile of crates   
“Rise up! When you're living on your knees, you rise up. Tell your brother that he's got to rise up. Tell your sister that she's got to rise up” 

 

Then the random people in the street started to join in with Pidge   
“When are these colonies gonna rise up  
When are these colonies gonna rise up (Woah)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up (Woah)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up (Woah)  
Rise up” 

 

Then Shiro put her back on the ground next to Hunk

Then   
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory  
When's it's gonna get me?  
In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?  
If I see it coming, do I run or do I let it be?  
Is it like a beat without a melody?

See, I never thought I'd live past twenty  
Where I come from some get half as many  
Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask  
We have to make this moment last, that's plenty

Scratch that  
This is not a moment, it's the movement  
Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went  
Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand  
We roll like Moses, claimin' our Promised Land

And? If we win our independence?  
'Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?  
Or will the blood we shed begin an endless  
Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?

I know the action in the street is excitin'  
But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'  
I've been readin' 'n writin'  
We need to handle our financial situation  
Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?

I'm past patiently waitin'! I'm passionately smashin' every expectation  
Every action's an act of creation  
I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow  
For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow

Keith smiled and walked with his new friends.   
And I am not throwin' away my shot  
I am not throwin' away my shot  
Hey, yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy, and hungry  
And I'm not throwin' away my shot

Everybody in the streets sang together this time.,  
We gonna rise up; time to take a shot  
(Not thrown’ away my shot)  
We gonna rise up; time to take a shot  
(Not throwin’ away my shot)

We gonna (rise up, rise up)  
It’s time to take a shot  
(Rise up, rise up)  
It’s time to take a shot (rise up, rise up)  
(Wo-oah) Time to take a shot (rise up)  
Take a shot, a shot, a shot, (Oh-Oh, oh)  
A-yo, it's time to take a shot (Woah, oh-oh oh)  
Time to take a shot (Woah-oh)  
And I am (And I am)  
Not throwing away my

 

Not throwing away my shot!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so let me tell you now: I am Klance trash and sadly there isn't gonna be any Klance in this because the first time I heard this musical Lance and Lafayette were like one in my mind. So..sorry peeps 
> 
>  
> 
> I need feedback! How am I supposed to know you loved it.....or even hated it....
> 
> Comment, bookmark, kudos I'd love to hear from you, don't be shy!
> 
> ♦♥ I hope you enjoyed! ♥♦


End file.
